O beijo
by Sandra Longbottom
Summary: Severus Snape estava fazendo sua ronda quando surpreende uma aluna e descobre algo mais que uma simples atração.


_**Título:**_ O beijo/_**Autora:**_ Sandra Longbottom/_**Personagens**_: Severus Snape e Hermione Granger/_**Gênero:**_ Romance/_**Orientação:**_Hétero/_**Classificação:**_ Livre_**/Formato:**_ Shortfic/_**Idioma: **_Português/_**Observação:**_Pós-Hogwarts

_**Aviso(s):**_ Blá, blá, blá…os de sempre. É tudo da J. , mas a imaginação é livre e graças à ela podemos nos divertir.

_**Disclaimer:**_ Os personagens, lugares e citações que forem reconhecidos como sendo da saga de Harry Potter pertencem a J. .

_**Resumo:**_ Severus Snape estava fazendo sua ronda quando surpreende uma aluna e descobre algo mais que uma simples atração.

_**Nota da Autora: **_Esta é a minha primeira fic SS/HG. Depois de a encontrar escondida no meu computador, finalmente decidi publicá-la. Espero que as pessoas gostem de a ler.

_**O Beijo**_

Estava uma bela noite de primavera. Snape estava fazendo sua ronda noturna. Estava pensando na guerra que tinha acontecido entre Potter e Voldemort. Na mordidela de Nagini, as visitas do Trio de Ouro ao hospital. E no tribunal, que só tinha sido inocentado devido ao depoimento do Potter e de suas memórias. Já passava da meia-noite quando ouviu, no corredor do quarto andar, um choro feminino, ligeiramente abafado. Pegando em sua varinha, virou a esquina e viu Hermione, ajoelhada no chão. Snape se aproximou devagar de Hermione e lhe tocou no ombro. Hermione ergueu o rosto e, quando viu Snape á sua frente, se assustou. Snape, vendo suas lágrimas, tirou um lenço de pano branco e lhe entregou. Hermione limpou suas lágrimas, se levantou e disse, com voz fraca:

-Obrigada, professor Snape. – Snape fitou Hermione e questionou:

-O que está fazendo aqui, Srta. Granger? – Hermione hesitou e disse, olhando-o nos olhos:

-Estava…passeando. Não conseguia dormir…. – Snape compreendeu. Tal como ele, Hermione tinha pesadelos. Respirou fundo e disse:

-Granger, vai á cozinha tomar um leite quente. – Hermione entregou o lenço a Snape e se ia embora quando Snape disse:

-E 5 pontos a menos para os Gryffindor. – Hermione se virou para Snape e lentamente, lágrimas começaram a cair pelo seu rosto e, começou a soluçar. Snape se xingou mentalmente. Se aproximou de Hermione e abraçou-a com o máximo de cuidado que conseguia. Hermione se agarrou a Snape, pousando seu rosto no peito dele. Ficaram assim por alguns momentos, até Hermione se sentir melhor. Hermione se afastou de Snape e ambos se olharam nos olhos. Os olhos de Hermione estavam vermelhos e os de Snape tinham um ligeiro brilho. Lentamente, se começaram a aproximar e se beijaram. O beijo foi tímido inicialmente, mas depois começou a ser mais ousado. Snape, passados uns longos momentos, se afastou de Hermione e disse:

-Me perdoe, Srta. Granger. – Hermione sorriu e disse:

-Não faz mal, professor Snape. Aliás, eu estava ansiosa por esse beijo. – Snape deu um pequeno sorriso e disse:

-Mas não podemos. – Hermione acenou afirmativamente com a cabeça e disse:

-Então vamos fingir que nada se passou? – Snape acenou afirmativamente com a cabeça e disse:

-Foi um erro. – Hermione mordeu seu lábio e disse, suspirando:

-Tudo bem! Até amanhã, professor Snape.

-Até amanhã, Srta. Granger.

** /**

Snape e Hermione a partir desse dia se encontravam todas as noites. No início, ambos tentavam negar seus sentimentos, mas, percebendo que não podiam mais, começaram só a conversar. Snape não conseguia deixar de pensar em Hermione. Em seus cabelos castanhos e seus olhos doces, sempre ansiosos por conhecimento. Hermione também não conseguia deixar de pensar em Snape. Em sua voz suave e que lhe dava arrepios sempre que a ouvia e seus olhos negros, que agora tinham um brilho mais intenso no olhar. Os meses passaram rapidamente e a formatura de Hermione tinha chegado. Estavam todos eufóricos, menos Hermione, que se sentia dividida entre a felicidade da formatura e Snape. Como seria depois de acabar a formatura? Snape iria ter um relacionamento com ela? Ou era tudo brincadeira? Essas eram suas perguntas mais frequentes. Até que chegou a noite do baile. Hermione se vestiu com ajuda de Ginny e Luna. Usava um vestido verde e cinzento, que se moldava perfeitamente em seu corpo. Desceu as escadas do dormitório e se dirigiu para o Salão Nobre. Quando lá chegou viu que muita gente já estava dançando. Pegou num suco de abóbora e bebeu. Harry se aproximou de Hermione e perguntou, estendendo sua mão:

-Hermione, quer dançar? – Hermione sem dizer nada, aceitou, agarrou a mão de Harry e foram dançar. Snape chegou ao baile e ficou observando o ambiente. Viu Hermione dançando com Harry. Reparou que ela se estava divertindo. Observando Hermione, Snape sentia que só tinha uma chance de se declarar no baile. Ron se aproximou de Harry pediu para dançar com Hermione. Snape se sentido mal ao ver Hermione dançando com Ron, saiu do salão. Hermione se virou a tempo de ver Snape sair e disse, se soltando de Ron:

-Ron, não me apetece dançar mais. Hum…me apetece dar um passeio sozinha no jardim. Se nâo se importa… - Ron soltou – a e disse:

-Aposto que você vai ter com o Seb… - Mas vendo a expressão de Hermione, interrompeu o que ia dizer. Hermione saiu do salão a correr e foi ao primeiro local que se lembrou: o corredor do quarto andar. Subiu as escadas a correr e, quando lá chegou, viu Snape andando devagar.

-Severus! – Exclamou Hermione. Snape parou de andar e se virou, espantado. Hermione sorriu e avançou, ficando a dois passos de distância de Snape.

-Hermione, o que você está fazendo aqui? - Hermione sorriu e disse:

-Não sei se estarei sendo boba ao dizer isso mas, te amo. - Snape deu mais um passo e a tomou nos seus braços, beijando-a suavemente. Hermione se entregava á paixão, sentia seu corpo desejando-o cada vez mais e não conseguia resistir ao toque suave de suas mãos. Ficando sem ar, se afastaram e Snape disse:

-Você já não é mais minha aluna a partir de hoje. – Hermione, percebendo o que Snape queria dizer sorriu. Sem que Hermione contasse, Snape agarrou sua mão e foram os dois correndo para o dormitório de Snape. Quando lá chegaram, ele acariciou seus cabelos e a beijou apaixonadamente, e ela correspondeu a esse beijo. Hermione abriu a boca e deixou a língua dele explorar sua boca, respondendo suavemente. Se separaram, ela acariciando a mão dele. Nenhum dos dois disse nada durante um tempo. Se deitaram na cama de Snape, e adormeceram, sem fazer mais nada, pois sabiam que teriam muitas noites para se amarem.

**Fim**


End file.
